


Cold December Night

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Percy come home early and witness something interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold December Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> This one was betaed by issy. Thanks so much hon!

Gwaine and Percy chuckled. They’d just entered the apartment that Gwaine shared with Arthur (or rather the apartment in which he’d to move into temporarily, after that kitchen incident his old landlord wasn’t too thrilled about), after a tough match of broom hockey on the frozen lake in the park. 

Arthur was listening to his Ipod as he lovingly arranged Christmas decorations. And, as if that wasn’t enough to make fun of him later, he was also singing along. Loudly. Arthur never sang. His voice was strong, but he couldn’t hit a note if his life depended on it. 

The two men just leaned against the doorframe and watched with amused smiles, waiting for their friend to notice them. After a while of listening to Arthur, Gwaine mouthed “Michael Bublé” and Percy’s grin widened. Oh, they’d have such a good time teasing Arthur about that. 

“Each year I ask for many different things, but now I know what my heart wants you to bring

So please just fall in love with me, this Christmas  
There's nothing else that I will need, this Christmas

Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever, so kiss me on this cold December night…”

Arthur’s voice boomed through the room and he stopped in front of the photo Gwaine had hung up when he moved in. It showed them at a footie match, all big smiles, hugging after a spectacular win and Arthur reached out and ran his finger over it. 

Percy threw Gwaine, who stood rooted to the spot, a look. “Aren’t you supposed to sing along?” he asked.

“What?”

“Lyrics continue with ‘They call it the season for giving, I’m here, yours for the taking’, don’t they?” The tall man smiled and patted Gwaine’s shoulder. He knew his friend had had a crush on his roommate forever. “I’ll leave you to it.” One last squeeze to Gwaine’s shoulder and he was gone. 

Gwaine swallowed. What was he supposed to do now? They’d caught Arthur completely unguarded, something that rarely ever happened. Should he take advantage of that? As he tried to decide, Arthur looked up and noticed him. 

Slowly, Gwaine moved closer. He needed to give Arthur a fair chance to back out or clarify that he’d misinterpreted the situation. But Arthur didn’t move, not even flinch when Gwaine reached out and pulled an earbud out. 

He looked into Arthur’s eyes and took a deep breath before he closed the space between them and kissed him softly. He smiled against Arthur’s lips as Arthur sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. 

Gwaine broke the kiss and touched foreheads with Arthur. “Is that what you wished for?”

Arthur nodded. “If you’re in for the…,” he stopped himself and bit his lower lip.

“The forever-part?” Gwaine shrugged. “Is ‘more than just willing to try’ good enough?”

Smiling, Arthur kissed him. 

 

In case you don't know the song, you might want to check it out here [Cold December Night](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxjsJ-TU8LA)


End file.
